powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 19: The Heart-Throbbing Pretty Girl
The Heart-Throbbing Pretty Girl is the ninteenth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Kou befriends a girl whose parental relations make him question his own and fall into a plot by Akomaru to grow hatred within him. Plot Akomaru's rickshaw traverses through the city at night; he states he will be patient and not act in haste in bringing Kibaranger to their side. Shadam appears before his son, asking how long he needs to reveal Kibaranger's identity; the boy asks what their power source is and Shadam replies the Gorma source is hatred; Akomaru confirming it was hatred for his father and mother that brought him this far within the organization. When Shadam asks what the point is, Akomaru states he will increase Kibaranger's own hatred to turn him into a Gorma and reveal hidden power before riding away; his father staring as he leaves. As morning dawns, Rin yells at Kou for still sleeping as she makes breakfast, forcing her to go upstairs to wake him up but with Kou flipping her skirt before dashing downstairs, Rin upset he pulled this as he claims granny panties don't look bad on her and frustrating her. Skateboarding away to school, Kou yells he'll be late as he sneaks inside, crawling through his classroom to his desk until he sees a girl standing by a blackboard, smiling at him. The teacher introduces her as Kasumi Hiiragi and tells them to befriend her; the girl introducing herself again as a boy knocks Kou down and he tries to recover. As school ends, Kazu drives up to it with Shoji; Qilinranger wondering why they're doing this on a Saturday but Shoji stating he always plays pranks on Rin which is unforgivable while also stating he's jealous. As Kou leaves school on his skateboard, he throws his bag to Shoji as he comes across fog and Akomaru's rickshaw; the Gorma boy blows his noisemaker before introducing himself and Lady Ring and Lady Necklace appear before him to abduct him. Akomaru tells Kou to transform or he'll die if he refuses; Byakko tells him to ignore his threats and not transform or else he'll confirm he's Kibaranger; but as Kou worries, Shoji and Kazu show up to wonder what Akomaru is doing. Lady Ring states the battle is with them as the duo transform to fight Cotporos and the two remaining Ladies. Shoji and Kazu fight them off with his weapons as Kou abandons his skateboard and runs behind a bush; Byakko tells him to leave him behind and escape, making the boy follow the orders forcing Lady Necklace to fire on him; Kou yells for someone to save him and Akomaru tells him he has no choice but to transform. Suddenly, the "voice" of Kibaranger echoes through the forest, stating he's elsewhere as the boy runs away, allowing for him to transform and reclaim Byakkoshinken with the ruse a success. Shocking Akomaru, Kou throws himself at the Gorma general as Lady Necklace protects him, throwing him down as even Byakko feels pain and sees if the boy's alright. Screaming, Kou realizes he's late for meeting with Kasumi, making the sword wonder where they're going as Akomaru, the Ladies and the Cotporos disappear, making Shoji and Kazu confused as the other Dairanger appear realizing Kou has disappeared. At a nearby carnival, Kasumi is looking at a watch as Kou finally arrives worried he made her wait but the girl states he was alright. Kou was happy she showed up as Kasumi was also happy she was asked out on her first day at school; the boy states they're both transfer students as she confirms it's not easy. The two hold each others hands as they go into the park, riding the rides and enjoying each other's company. After a bit of time, Kasumi asks Kou what his mother's like; the boy states he doesn't have a mother but also states she isn't dead and hopes to see her again as Kasumi tells him that she's sure he will as he recalls her branding the tiger mark on him. Kou asks about Kasumi's mother but she looks down with regret. As night draws, Kou apologizes for taking her out so late but she doesn't mind; as they approach her house, they encounter Kasumi's mother as the girl reveals she made a friend but she hits her, stating to not touch her with such filthy hands, making her apologize. The mother said she didn't make dinner and to find something to eat while abandoning her. Later, Kou returns to Rin's apartment to confirm his amusement park trip to the other Dairanger, apologizing for disappearing; Rin states this isn't like Kou as Shoji shows relent. Later that night, Kou wonders to Shoji how a mother can't love her child; as Shoji asks, he said it wasn't that eventful. Shoji begins to sing about how a mother's love is deeper than the Marianas Trench and that all mothers love their children, making Kou wonder as he stares into the sky. The next day, Kou skates to Kasumi's house, but overhears her as Shoji spies on him. As Kou listens in, he hears Kasumi being thrown down by her mother, stating she had a spa visit and has no time that Saturday for a teacher home visit. Kasumi pleads that the teacher wants to see her but her mother states she shouldn't be so stubborn and "she'll teach her a lesson", pinching her skin in pain making Kou remember his branding again. The next day, Kasumi recalls how her mother had been getting worse since she broke up with her father and that she resembled her father more thus the means. Kasumi relents her mother hates her; Kou claims she's probably nice inside but the girl claims that's a lie, stating her mother isn't like other mothers as Kou tries to state otherwise and Shoji continues watching them. Kou confirms that no mother doesn't hate their child but Kasumi states how can he state that before asking what his mother is like; Kou shows more relent at the thought. Suddenly, the tendril of Lady Necklace appears and grabs her, stating that it's too bad that this girl became close to her. Shoji rushes in to deal with Lady Necklace and charges but is suddenly bound by a strange ring, with Lady Ring appearing stating they should deal with him together but with Lady Necklace leaving her older sister with the Dairanger as Kou pursues Kasumi and Lady Necklace. Chasing the two of them, Kou runs until he sees Kasumi's mother playing tennis, running to tell her that her daughter was taken, the mother pushes the boy away as Kou tries to tell her that her daughter was taken, but Kasumi's mother merely states she doesn't know who her daughter is shocking Kou wondering what her problem is. Kou asks how she could be like this but the mother states she knows nothing about this and her daughter is just playing around; making Kou wonder if she's even a mother while she admits that just because she's a mother doesn't mean she has to love her child as she returns to her tennis game. Shocked by the lie he witness, Kou runs off. Elsewhere, Shoji is tossed around by Lady Ring as Ryuuranger appears with Blaze Destruction and Shishiranger breaking Tenmaranger out with his Star Cutter before he transforms. With the five together, Lady Ring declares she'll avenge Lady Earring by hitting the Dairanger around with her staff before she's punched by Tenmaranger. The two face each other with respective rods; Shoji gets kicked away before using his rod to fly and kick the Gorma Minion. The two confront each other but Lady Ring declares they'll finish their duel later before hitting him with the Four Hand Hit, blasting him before leaping and forcing Tenmaranger to shoot Lady Ring with the Dairen Buster, yelling at her for using dirty tricks before unleashing the Highspeed Cyclone Pegasus Kicks to knock Lady Ring down. Yelling at them, Lady Ring vanishes as Shoji stands confidently before remembering Kou was chasing Kasumi earlier. Kou continues to run before stopping, grabbing his hand into a fist as Akomaru tells him to suffer at the true nature of mothers and join the Gorma as a ball of hatred; all as the Dairanger and the boy continue to search for Kasumi. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kasumi: *Teacher: Notes *'Viewership': 7.4% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *Future Sentai actor Yousuke Kishi, who would portray Stinger/Sasaori Orange in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, was born on the day of this episode's broadcast. *The second "episode shot" in the opening is actually from the next one. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa